


Human

by Barita (Rita_of_Roses)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Angst ahead, Gen, it's there if you want it to be there, kinda foulham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_of_Roses/pseuds/Barita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes have the right to bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic by my with no archive warnings? It's the end of the god damn world watch out.

Randy ducked behind the stairs in an empty hallway to de-suit and catch his breath. He leaned against the wall, still clutching the mask in one hand as his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered without checking who was calling. He already knew.

“Duuude that was so bruce! I'd rate it in your top ten smack downs. Now get out here. School's canceled for the rest of the day because of all the damage and I can't wait to own you at the Game Hole.” Randy said nothing, still breathing heavy.

“Uuh, Cunningham, you there?” He sighed and swallowed down the discomfort setting in.

“Y-yeah, I'm here. You go on ahead, I'll catch up.”

“Huh? Cunningham are you okay?” He cringed and forced a laugh.

“What? Psh, of course I am. Just a little tired. I'll be there in five minutes, promise.”

“Alright. See ya man.” A soft click sounded in his ear. He let his arm fall, dropping his phone back in his pocket before he submitted to gravity and let his body slide down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

Why was this happening? Why now? He didn't know what had tipped the scales but it didn't mattered. A cold tingling feeling rose up to surround his entire body. He felt frozen over, like any movement would break him into pieces. His palms began to sweat in their tight fists and he tightened his grip on the bit of fabric in his left hand. Nothing went through his mind. Not fear or pain or thoughts of just what was going on. It was eerily quiet, mercifully quiet. He wanted to stay there and never leave.

Hurried footsteps penetrated his cold shell. He pulled himself tighter into a ball, trying to turn invisible. The footsteps cut out and for a moment there was silence.

“Randy?” He remained frozen with no intention to acknowledge the familiar voice. The quick footsteps picked up again, growing louder as she approached. Her voice came again, panicked and breathy. “Randy are you okay? Did you get hurt? They're evacuating the school, can you walk? Can you hear me? Randy-”

“I'm fine, Theresa.” His voice was low and laced with a cold finality. It sent an icy shiver down her spine and she took a half step back. She began again, her voice wavering.

“Um, okay, w-well we should go. Come on...” He sat as if frozen solid. If he hadn't spoken she would have sworn he was dead.

“Randy, a-are you sure you're okay?” She sank to her knees to examine the motionless boy. Slowly her confidence returned, cold discomfort pushed out by the notion that _this was Randy_ , her friend, and he clearly needed help.

“Hey...” She brushed back his hair and gasped. “You _are_ hurt!”

“What?” His head snapped up, confusion momentarily taking priority over his internal crisis. He turned his head and winced at the look in her eyes, a terrible mix of concern and fear. “I'm fine, what are you talking about?”

“You're cut you idiot.” She turned to search her bag. Randy slowly raised a hand to his cheek and his fingers met warm blood and a slight sting.

“Oh...” he trailed off, unsure what to do with the information. He hadn't felt it until now, but he wasn't really surprised. It was nothing to worry about. He'd had worse. She turned back holding a small first aid kit. He stared at the convenient white box. “Why do you have that?” She stared back at him bewildered.

“We get attacked every day. I mean, the ninja makes sure none of us get hurt by the monsters but still, sometimes in the panic and chaos, things happen.” She rummaged in the kit for various materials. Randy was grateful she missed the flash of anger in his eyes. Pressure closed in around his heart like a fist. She looked up and froze staring at him.

“...Randy?”

“Yeah.” His voice came out colder than intended but she didn't seem to notice.

“What's wrong.” He blinked at her in confusion and turned away slightly annoyed. They'd been over this already.

“Nothing. It's just a scratch.”

“No I mean, why are you crying?” He stiffened and wiped his sleeve across his face, finally noticing the tears sliding down his face. He cursed himself. Maybe he did need to cry but he wanted to do it alone. Certainly not in front of Theresa. His fist tightened around the mask and he shuffled his legs closer to the wall to hide it.

“I dunno. Nothing.” She gave him a suspicious look and he barely suppressed a groan. This wasn't over, but right now she had other priorities. She ripped open an alcohol wipe and raised it to his face.

“This is gonna hurt a bit.” He nodded. Another lie. He didn't so much as flinch as she carefully cleaned the wound. He stared at the wall with dead eyes trying to decide if the void in his mind was soothing or disturbing. He barely noticed when she started applying gauze and medical tape.

“Okay, that should be good for now.” She stood and offered her hand. He ignored her, continuing to stare blankly ahead. She gave an exasperated sigh and moved to stand directly in front of him.

“Come on Randy we really have to go.” She grew more irritated every moment he remained immobile. “Randy,” she nearly growled. When she was again met with no response she reached down to grab both his arms and yanked him from the floor. His eyes snapped to her, alert and dripping in panic.

“No Theresa don't!” He broke from her grasp and fell back to the floor, wrapped his arms tight around his chest and prayed she hadn't seen anything.

“...Randy.” Her footsteps echoed around him as she moved back to sit beside him and hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

All his pretenses fell away. He had no strength left to keep lying and pretending. He shook his head and let it rest again on his arms pulled up around his knees. She reached over and curled her hand around his fist. Randy didn't move. He should run, should deny, should do anything but sit and let this happen but he couldn't. Deep down he thought maybe he wanted this. He couldn't take it all on his own.

He made no attempt to resist as she coaxed his fingers apart until she could pull the bit of fabric away from him. Cold fear settled in his stomach. Whether he wanted this or not, whether he needed this or not, there was no stopping it now. He was at her mercy and it was terrifying. The soft rustling of movement stopped and for several agonizing minutes she said nothing. He focused on her breathing, just slightly above normal. It would have meant nothing if he hadn't felt her pulse at the places they touched, hammering through her veins in time with his own.

“I...um...I mean...” She trailed of and took a deep breath. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Randy sat perfectly still for several seconds before giving a faint nod. She shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

“What happened?”

“Nothing...happened. I just-” He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. “I'm so tired.” His voice came so soft she could barely hear it.

“Tired of what?”

“Everything.” She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. He sighed and lifted his head to lean against the wall.

“I thought it was so cool when I found out I was chosen. And for a while it was but- then things started getting harder. So many secrets and responsibilities. It just keeps building up and I-” He cut off and drew a shaky breath before he continued. “And I can't take it all on my own anymore. I'm just a kid and I'm so...so tired.” Took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, tracing the cracks in the ceiling.

“Before... I didn't understand what it was to be a hero. I only saw the excitement and the glory. But there's so much more. There's stress and pain and fear and none of it's for yourself. And even when all that's getting to you, you have to pretend. You have to be strong and brave and confident because everyone, everyone's watching you. You're their pillar and if you can't be strong then how can they? But I'm not a hero I'm just a kid in a mask. I'm not special. I'm not Superman. I'm human and I bleed like everyone else and-” His voice cracked. He wiped away more tears and glanced to the girl at his side. Her knees were half-bent in front of her, the red and black mask smoothed flat in her lap. He closed his eyes and turned away. “I'm tired.” Theresa stared at him in shock.

“But, you are a hero, Randy. You save us every day, and no matter what else happens it doesn't change that fact.” He shook his head and turned back to her, his level gaze meeting her incredulous stare.

“You don't get it. The robots only come because I exist, but if I leave the monsters will bring something worse- the only way I can do my job is my putting the people I've sworn to protect in danger. Every. Day.” He took another deep, shaky breath that turned into a dark chuckle as he exhaled. He dropped his gaze to the floor and absently ran a hand through his hair.

“And it never stops. I have to be on my guard every second, even when I'm just Randy Cunningham. If I make one slip up that gives him enough of a clue to find out who I am it's all over. Everything I do affects everyone around me and it's just too much pressure sometimes.” She stared in shock at the disturbing smile that hardly veiled the panic just beneath the surface. How could this be the same carefree, eccentric boy she saw every day. Who laughed at the stupidest things. Who was always smiling for no reason. She searched for words of comfort and reassurance but there were no words for this. She hesitated, hugging herself tight against the sudden chill.

“I'm sorry,” her voice came out in a whisper and even now she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

“Thanks.” Her head shot up. The voice had been so faint she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. She opened her mouth but froze as quick, purposeful footsteps hurried towards them. Randy snatched the mask from her lap and stuffed it into his jacket. Theresa scrambled to her feet to face the newcomer.

“Fowler! Cunningham! What are you doing? Everyone's supposed to be out of the school.”

“Sorry Miss Wickwhacker. Randy was hurt. We're going now, right Randy?” He nodded but didn't look up. She glared at them suspiciously for a moment before continuing her search for other stragglers. Theresa remained tensed and defensive until the distant footsteps faded completely.

“You can't tell anyone.” She spun to face the voice. Randy stared up at her, fidgeting nervously. She bit back a gasp as she realized the dangerous position she had put him in and rushed to calm his fears.

“I know. I won't, don't worry.” They fell into awkward silence, neither sure what to do.

“Um, Randy. You know...if you ever need to talk or anything...I'm here, okay?” She extended her hand again. He took a deep breath before placing his hand in hers.

“...Okay.” She smiled and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was standing she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He stiffened in shock and stared at the girl holding him in a vice-like embrace. She buried her face in his chest and drew in a shaky breath.

“Thank you.” Randy stood stupefied by the gesture. The simple words carried so much weight. He had long since accepted his role as the unsung hero but her whispered gratitude spoke so much more than that. The tension in his body began to fade and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and took in the creeping warmth spreading from every place she clung to him. A small smile spread across his face.

“Of course.”


End file.
